


Type

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, F/M, Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Slash, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blond and pretty, just his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going off memory for the dialogue so it might not be completely accurate.

After the rough flight all Richard Roper wanted was a familiar face and routine. Unfortunately, what he did get was not quite what he expected. There stood primly at the end of the hall was a new face. Blond and pretty, just his type. A black suit perfectly tailored to the lithe form, contrasted with a maroon tie and gold clip. Hmm, a new assistant manager or the actual manager ? The bearing that the man held himself with said new manager. Just someone please tell him that the man wasn’t French. He’d had almost enough of the French. Mainly though it was Jed, the woman’s accent had started grating on his nerves. All he wanted was something familiar, something, someone...English.

At least, Richard thought there was one thing he could control - his own actions. He stopped as he held out his hand and the man's eyes swept over him. “Dickie Roper. Say, you wouldn’t be new, would you ? I don’t remember seeing you here before.”

“Jonathan Pine and, yes, sir, I am quite new here.”

Ah-h, there it was good old English. Now the question was foreign-born or natural ? Did it really matter though when those fingers possessed a good bit of strength ? Yes, yes, it did. But look at them again there were no rings or tan lines. Either Pine was single or he liked playing on his clients’ infatuation. So, smooth or knotty ? Well, that was one of the few things that Jed could still do reliably. Just put her in the tub then see which way the axe fell. Either way, he’d get a bit of fun out of it.


End file.
